An Unwanted Ending
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: They didn't want to die they didn't want to kill, but they couldn't have both. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH rated M just to be safe. REPOST. Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own; plot is mine, the rest is J.K.'s 

Summary: They didn't want to die; they didn't want to kill, but they couldn't have both.

Author's Note: Death is a main part of this story; please be warned. If you read it, please review it. I need crit's just as much as I need fans. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**An Unwanted Ending**

He couldn't describe it; the excruciating pain that began in his chest, soon flooding his entire being with a pain he would never be able to explain. He lay there, unable to speak words for his mouth frozen in such agony; he could do no more than to stare up into her gaze; unable to consume her inner thoughts. She wasn't smiling; in fact he could swear tears were becoming a hazard in her vision. She had dropped her wands direct contact with him and the pain eased slightly; but he knew he wouldn't have long. She had cursed him, and he would not be seeing outside of this cavern _alive_ again. He didn't blame her though. He would have done the same thing if he had the chance… right? They were on opposite sides of this war. He a Death Eater, sworn since birth for his father was The Dark Lord's right hand man; and she was part of the Order.

She stared down upon him, willing her tears not to flood before her; before him. She couldn't let him see he had gotten to her. She hadn't wanted to hurt him; but she couldn't afford not to. This was the Great War, the war she only wanted to come to an end, where the Order should claim victory… at least she hoped they would. She couldn't bear to lose any more of her friends, mainly Harry, whom she knew if they lost it would be because he couldn't defeat Voldemort. And Voldemort she knew; would show no mercy. She had to do what she had to do. But none the less, it pained her to see him like this. It pained her to have to do this. Actually it more than pained her; it was killing her.

The pain had mostly subsided and he could see she was shaking. Her hand grasping her wand tightly; silent; she was very silent. He looked at her and thought she looked like she was having an inward argument with herself. He nearly smiled at this before he realized the argument would be about her needing to finish him off. He really didn't want to think about that. Maybe he should try to distract her with something? He tried desperately to think of something to say to distract her, but he wasn't doing very well.

Catching his eye she could see his mind was turning wildly, desperate for some sort of resolution the current situation at hand. She didn't want to kill him. She wanted to go back; to a time where they had been on the same side… or at least she thought they had. After years of relentless torture he had changed, and along with his change they had no longer been enemies, but sort of friends in a sense. Not the kind of friends that were to hold hands and skip through fields of wild flowers or run off in a heat of passion or go off on a series of dangerous adventures; the last one her best mates and herself had done more than once.

He took a deep breath; his lungs constricting after the previous acts. He knew she had to; he knew she didn't have a choice; and he knew she didn't want to… or at least he hoped so; that was his only chance at survival. But even at that he didn't really think that would make much of a difference right now. But he had to try either way; he sucked in his pride and stared her in the eyes, but not harshly. His lock in gaze was soft, he meant her to see him like this, vulnerable.

And she had. She'd seen him; his lock of eyesight, pleading with her. Her heart dropped at this; she really hated herself, she hated the position she had been placed in. Why couldn't he have just been with the Order? They could have protected him. They could have made sure he was out of Voldemort's grasp. She knew he was scared; hell, they all were. Scared bloody hell! None of them wanted to die; and none of them wanted to kill. But you couldn't have both; it just wasn't possible.

"Hermione…" he whispered, not sure what he was going to say; he knew she didn't have a choice. But he didn't want to die; but if he did, at least he died knowing she hadn't wanted to kill him… right?

Shocked at the sudden sound of his voice she flinched… he had called her by her given name… not mudblood, not even Granger. He really was scared; he was near the begging point. She wasn't sure that she would be able to handle it if he had started begging for her to spare his life. She held her wand firmly, now raising it towards him. "Yes," she spoke not with anger or malice, but with sorrow; trying to say she was sorry for what she had to do.

"I understand you have no choice…" he began softly, his voice wavering slightly, "I just don't want it to end like this…"

She breathed heavily to hide the tear pushing for escape, "Neither do I, but what choice do I have?" she whispered.

"You don't… but at least let me tell you something first…" he blinked; trying not to show her that tears were also forming in his eyes, "I really want you to know…"

But she broke him off speaking suddenly, but not harsh; loving even, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I really am," he said weakly.

She let a tear cascade down her cheek, not bothering to wipe it away, "I wish it didn't have to end like this, but I have no other choice."

He nodded, their apologies out, now giving them the clearance of air, for they knew that this would be the last time they spoke. He breathed in deep; knowing that no matter how awful the situation was; they had an understanding. And maybe he would be remembered by someone when he was gone; even if it was just Hermione, he would be remembered. And that's all he could ask for.

"I'm so sorry Malfoy," she whispered, this time not for the past; but for the future. She spoke quietly, almost afraid to disturb the silence between them, the truce lingering between them. She shut her eyes, her wand aimed at him.

"Avada Kedavra." But it wasn't her voice that spoke these unforgivable words; it was his father, he had his wand pointed directly above her heart...

"Nooooo!" he roared, but it was too late. She was gone.

**The End

* * *

**

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear your opinions. And no, not all my stories will revolve around death; this just came to me last night so I wrote it. :) 


End file.
